Sing Along To Your Favorite Song
by Mac-alicious
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge, 2 of 2. Did you know I enjoy musicals? Well, you will after you see what songs came up in this one.


Sing Along To Your Favorite Song

**A/N: **I was tagged twice I believe, so I decided to do a second. I'm not sure how to make of this one, but here it is. I think by the songs I got you'll realize I'm really into musicals/soundtracks….cheesy ones mainly. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD or any of the songs listed here.

**Sing Along To Your Favorite Song**

**1) Navigate Me – Cute Is What We Aim For (Dasey)**

Derek crawled over Casey as she lay on her bed. She let a laugh and pulled her sheets tighter around her. He looked her right in the eyes and the smile dropped off her face. What had been a light hearted moment had turned serious. He pulled the sheets from where they were fisted in her hands and crawled under her covers with her.

Her head tilted to keep their gaze on each other. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. Both of their hearts were pounding out of their chests. While they were both nervous, neither were going to let that dominate over the pure, raw emotion that was flooding their veins.

"Show me what you want me to do," Derek whispered.

**2) Gotta Go My Own Way – Gabriella & Troy from High School Musical 2 (Dasey break-up)**

"This isn't working Derek," Casey murmured.

"Don't say that Casey," Derek spoke forcefully, taking her hands in his. He wasn't ready to let her go, not yet.

"I have to say what's on my mind," Casey shook her head, pulling her hands away. "I don't want to say it. Believe me. If I thought we could work this out…"

"We can!" Derek exclaimed.

"No, Derek, we can't. We've tried…_so hard._ But it's not working. Every time I think we're going to be okay, it all falls apart again," Casey sighed as she turned her back on him. She didn't want to leave—she really didn't—but she couldn't take the hurt anymore. "I have to move on. I can't take the disappointment anymore."

"Casey…"

Casey placed her key to his apartment on his coffee table and stood up. She grabbed the bag of her things and headed for the door. Right before she reached the door she turned back, "You'll be okay, Derek. You're strong and you'll move on…just like I will. You don't need me. And maybe…maybe someday we'll find a way back to each other when the time is right and it's meant to be. I'll miss you."

She turned back and pulled the door open. His last words of argument stilled her for a moment.

"I want you to stay."

She took a deep breath and did the one thing she wished she never had to do, "I have to leave."

And then she was gone.

**3) Obviously – McFly (One-Sided Dasey)**

"You haven't been dating recently," Casey stated as she and Derek walked together.

They had taken Marti to the park to play and while she messed around on the jungle gym, Casey and Derek took to walking laps around the park's pathways. Casey didn't know why she had brought up Derek's love life, but it seemed like they had talked about everything else. Derek thought a moment, deciding if he should respond or not. In the end, he chose to see where the conversation took him.

"Well there is this one girl," Derek said.

"Tell me about her," Casey responded casually.

"She's completely out of my league. I'll never be good enough for her," Derek replied, "I think I should just give up on her all together. I'm wasting my time, because she'll never be mine."

"You never know until you try," Casey offered.

"I never know where I stand with her."

"Maybe you should try and find out."

Derek smirked as he added the last bit, "She has a boyfriend."

"Oh," Casey squeaked, "Well, then…"

"But maybe you're right," Derek shrugged, "Maybe I should put my hat in the ring. You never know, she might not be happy with the guy."

"Or you could not try and break up a relationship," Casey shook her head, "And don't blame me if her boyfriend tries to kill you, because I said what I said before I knew she had a boyfriend."

"Which is it Casey, should I go for it or should I back off…cause you're giving me conflicting advice," Derek teased.

"You're giving me inefficient information!" Casey countered. "_Obviously,_ I would give you conflicting advice."

"I'm going to go for it," Derek smirked, "Besides I can totally take her boyfriend any day."

Casey scowled, "You're really asking for trouble, Derek."

"You know, trouble seems to follow me around," Derek chuckled, "And I take it as it comes."

"Who is this girl? Because she must be something special if you'll go through all this for her," Casey shook her head and picked up her pace to put some distance between them.

"Yes, you are," Derek whispered to himself as he watched her go.

**4) Nothing Like You And I – The Perishers (Dasey)**

When Casey turned up at his dorm at his university, Derek didn't know what to think. They went for a walk around the campus and they just talked. About themselves, about how they had been since they left for school, about what it was like to be apart from their family…from each other. It wasn't until they were back at his dorm that he even realized that her hand had found its way into his. She held onto it tightly as they stood there together. Eventually, she had to leave. She had a long drive ahead of her and she had a class the next afternoon. Right before she walked away she turned back and threw her arms around him, hugging him close. She handed him the number to reach her at her dorm and then she was gone. He never used it.

When Derek turned up at her apartment a couple years later, Casey didn't know what to think. They went out and got a drink together. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and he all he could think about was talking to her about it. Remembering the day she needed to talk to him, he felt it would do him some good. He told her stories about the girl, about how they met. They had been happy together and then out of the blue she broke it off. He just shrugged as he downed another shot and chased it with a chug off his beer. He made a joke about it being for the best or something or other, and Casey laughed lightly. He smiled to himself—he could get used to hearing her laugh again. When they arrived back at her apartment, she invited him in. They sat together on her couch silently. Their hearts began to beat faster when he suddenly hugged her. He thought he might kiss her, but he didn't. He stood and was about to leave when he reached in his pocket. He tossed an old picture of him and his ex onto Casey's coffee table that he used to keep with him all the time—he didn't need it anymore. After he was gone, she burned it and threw the ashes in the trash. If he ever found out, he would have smiled. It was a kind gesture.

When they both came back to London for the holidays a few months later, he wasn't surprised that in the middle of the night she ended up at his bedroom door. Without a word he pulled her inside and closed the door behind him. His lips found hers in the dark as if they were drawn together by an indescribable force. This was how they were meant to be. They stumbled in the direction of his bed, tripping over the dirty clothes on the floor and other indistinguishable objects. If they weren't so preoccupied they would have laughed. In the morning she snuck back to her own room and feigned sleep when Nora checked in on her a few hours later. When it was time to leave a few days later, she clung to his shirt, tears welling up in her eyes. He held her hand tightly, assuring her that everything would be alright, and he would be dreaming of her every night.

"We will work it out…because….there's nothing like you and I."

**5) With A Little Help From My Friends – Joe Anderson & Jim Sturgess from Across The Universe (Derek-Sam-Ralph friendship and minor Dasey)**

Since they had all decided to go to three different colleges, the three guys had a routine, a ritual, a tradition…whatever you want to call it.

When they had the time, Sam would swing by and pick up Ralph and they would drive the couple hours to meet up with Derek for the weekend—because of course, Derek had found the school with _the _best parties. They'd go wild for a whole night together—drinking and partying up like no other. Then the next day, with Ralph nursing a ranging hang over that Sam never seemed to be cursed with, they headed back in the direction they came—going right back to their college schedule…class, books, _class._

However, this last time they came, they went a little too far with the wild behavior.

Casey stood with her hands on her hips as she looked down at the three sprawled out on a bench in the holding cell. Though everything was still kind of fuzzy from the alcohol and the bruises from the fight that had landed them in jail in the first place, the look on her face was enough to scare them sober.

"You're lucky I love you Derek," Casey snapped as she loaded them into her car to take them home, "And you're lucky I even put up with you two."

After that, they didn't have time to come for weekends to party…they were too busy working to pay Casey back the money she put up to bail them out.

(I don't know how much this even goes with the song, but there it is)

**6) A Little Bit Of Heart Somewhere – Cast of American Mall from American Mall (Dasey)**

"Your sweet talk isn't going to work on me," Casey replied.

"Oh, come on, sugar. You don't like a little compliment every now and then," The guy responded, "Because it's clear you deserve them one-_thousand_-percent."

"Oh, one-thousand-percent huh?" Casey laughed, "How long did you work on that one?"

"Babe, what are you looking for here? Cause whatever you want me to say, I'll say it. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," The guy continued to try and persuade her.

"What am I looking for?" Casey pretended to think about it for a moment, "I'm looking for a little bit of heart, and guess what? I see it heading this way."

Squeezing himself in between Casey and the guy at the bar, Derek smiled down at his girlfriend, "Sorry I'm late."

Casey let him drop a kiss on her lips, before looking for the guy's reaction, "It's no big deal."

Derek followed her gaze over his shoulder, he noticed the guy for the first time. He flipped around and offered his hand to the guy, "Hey, I'm Derek, her boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," The guy gulped. He turned slightly to Casey and muttered, "You could have mentioned you had a boyfriend coming."

"But _Sugar_ what fun would that have been?" Casey smirked. "And I told you none of that sweet talk was going to get me."

(Not exactly to the song, but I used a couple bits)

**7) Vegas – All Time Low (Road Trip! and Minor Dasey implications)**

It was Derek's idea to just hop in the car and drive to Vegas. I mean really, who else would suggest such a thing? Right, Derek. My head was telling me, don't do this, _don't do this_. But I couldn't refuse him. Since we've been living on our own we've gotten really close. And he had that terrible puppy dog look in his eyes. Plus he did get down on his knees and beg me to go with him. _He_ wanted _me _to go with him, so how could say no? (Even though I know he only wanted me to go because Sam was home for the weekend and Ralph had to work…so really who else would go with him?)

We had been driving for hours and I was shaking from how much coffee I had drank since we left our last hotel. My feet were tapping on the floor of the car impatiently. I didn't want to be like a little kid and start asking "Are we there yet?" every five seconds…but _were we ever going to get there?!_

My question was answered as the lights of the casinos on the Strip came into sight. For the first time since we left I actually thought this trip might be worth something. We were old enough to gamble, we were old enough to drink…we had enough money to fund us for at least seven days…This could be so much fun.

I was so excited now that Derek's comment as we passed one of those drive-up Wedding Chapels didn't even phase me.

"Hey Case, look, we can get married by Elvis _and_ Priscilla."

**8) What I've Been Looking For – Ryan & Sharpay from High School Musical (Dasey)**

"Do you think that guy's my _type_?" Casey asked Derek, pointing across the room at a random guy.

"_Casey_," Derek whined, "We're at a party…could we have fun and not play the whole desperate Find-Casey-A-Boyfriend game?"

"I am not desperate," Casey scowled.

"_Right,_" Derek rolled his eyes and took a long sip off his drink.

"What?" Casey questioned.

"You just broke up with…with…whatever his name was…like a week ago," Derek answered, "Do you really need to be in a relationship that badly to find a guy _now_?"

"It's not that I want to be a relationship," Casey shook her head, "I'm just looking for someone…you know the picture in my head…my perfect guy. And how can I find him if I don't look?"

"Whatever you say, Case."

"And I'm not desperate," Casey muttered, "If I was so desperate I would just make out with you."

"Well then why don't you, maybe then you can shut up and then we can both have some fun tonight," Derek snapped. It was meant as a joke, but it didn't come out sounding like one…to either of them.

Casey's eyes found his and suddenly she was kissing him. He had _so_ not meant it literally, but the urge to stop her was drowned by the urge to kiss her back. Almost at the same moment, they realized that they had both found what they had been looking for.

**9) Psychic – Vanessa Anne Hudgens (Ex-Nasey, minor Dasey)**

I don't why I let Emily drag me here. I don't believe in this garbage. Yet here I am, coming to pay Madame What's-Her-Face to have my fortune read. This is ridiculous. Sure I was on the fence about whether my decision to break up with Noel was the right decision, but when I asked Emily for guidance I didn't mean of the spiritual-supernatural variety.

I sat across the table from the lady. She was draped in purple and magenta fabric and everything _glittered_. I was glad the woman had forgone the crystal ball for this reading because I was sure I would have laughed so hard that I would have coughed up a lung if she had. Instead she just took my hand in hers and began to study my palm.

I tilted my eyes so I could view Emily as the woman continued to study my hand. She looked enthralled, almost giddy with amazement. Wow, of course my best friend would have to be a freak like that.

Finally, the woman decided to share what she had "_seen_."

"You seek answers about your romantic future?" She questioned.

"Um, sure." I answered.

"I see a romance in the near future…very near. I can see a man…a very handsome man."

"Could she be more generic?" I hissed at Emily.

"Is it Noel?" Emily asked, "The guy she just broke up with? Do they get back together?"

"Emily!" I exclaimed.

"What? You weren't going to ask," Emily shrugged, "So? Is it?"

"No, it is not this _Noel_. You have not had romantic ties with this man before…"

"So that rules out Max and Sam," Emily smiled.

I groaned, "Do you see anything else? Cause I'm about ready to bail."

"You have a tie to this man, it's not romantic and it's not chosen…You fight with this man…"

Emily laughed, "The only person she fights with is…"

"His name is…it's a D…De…Derek," The woman concluded, looking triumphant as she dropped my hand.

My mouth fell open, "Derek? My stepbrother, Derek?"

"It's a Derek," The woman repeated. "If that's the right Derek, then yes."

I turned to Emily as we were leaving, "You paid her to say that, right?"

"No," Emily shook her head, laughing lightly. "But I told she was good. Maybe Derek _is_ your future lover. Ha, I guess that could make sense…your fighting could be a result of sexual tension."

"No it doesn't make sense! It makes no sense at all! None!" I exclaimed, stalking away. "Derek! Are you kidding me?"

But after I thought it over, it actually did make a little sense in a spiritual-supernatural kind of way.

(I don't know how well this one went with the song either, but it's about a psychic, that's cool right?)

**10) This Is Me – Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas from Camp Rock (Dasey)**

Derek was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine, when his door blew open and Casey came barging in. She closed the door behind and locked it. He frowned as she walked over to him. He tossed aside the magazine and looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

Without a word she climbed up on the bed with him, her hands coming up to frame his face. Before he could voice his confusion her lips met his. All arguments were swallowed down as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He pulled her closer and her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. They fell back onto his bed, still kissing each other deeply.

When they finally broke away, panting heavily, he searched her eyes, "What is this?"

Casey just smiled brightly and shrugged, "This is me."

(Yeah this had nothing to do with the song, I don't even know where this came from but there it is)


End file.
